


Surprise!

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [41]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose Tyler’d only come into Torchwood for her physical and certainly hadn’t expected this.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenRoseForeverandever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: being a mum.
> 
> A very happy birthday to TenRoseForeverandEver. I'm so sorry this isn't the conclusion of your Christmas fic as it should be, but I never expected to have the worst viral infection of my life after vacation when I planned on finishing it and instead was mostly in bed when not at work. But rest assured I _am_ working on it as my muse inspires now that I am better.

“You’re pregnant, Rose.” Martha Jones looked up from the test results with a bright smile. 

Rose Tyler placed her hand on her belly and grinned. She’d only come into Torchwood for her physical and certainly hadn’t expected _this_. With the Doctor’s hectic schedule lately she could only be days along. They hadn’t planned on another child so soon, but that was okay. Motherhood had proved to be the most thrilling (and challenging) adventure of her life, and she couldn’t wait to tell her husband the wonderful news. 

Rose formulated a plan in her mind. This time around she’d surprise _him _.__

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in continuity, this is after [Something Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6781747) and right before [Father’s Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4180995) (where Rose’s surprise comes to fruition).


End file.
